The Plan
by the Barn
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is overlooked for the Head Boy position, he hatches The Plan. Now Hermione is embroiled in her very own adventure, with her worst enemy tagging along for the ride.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All characters and settings are property of J. K. Rowling and whichever companies have a say in the Harry Potter world. 

**Summary: **When Draco Malfoy is overlooked for the Head Boy position, he hatches The Plan. Now Hermione is becoming embroiled in an adventure of her own, with her worst enemy tagging along for the ride.

~*~*~

If ever there was a single most-qualified person for the position of Head Girl at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was Hermione Granger.

The phrase "the Brain of Gryffindor" had been coined with grudging respect to the girl who managed to maintain perfect grades (except in Divination and Flying… but no one could fault her for that) and a relatively pristine record while simultaneously using her extreme cleverness and intellect to keep The Boy Who Lived alive- for six consistent years.

She was a favorite among most of her teachers, with the obvious exceptions of the biased Professors Snape and Trelawney. She was beloved within her House, even if she wasn't completely understood by her dorm-mates. She was even beloved by the rest of the school- with the exception of Slytherin House, who liked only themselves- if only because she was one of Harry Potter's best friend.

So it came as no surprise when Headmaster Dumbledore introduced Miss Hermione Granger as the newest Head Girl.

No, the surprise came when Dumbledore went on to announce the Head Boy- he wasn't Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin everyone, even Hermione, had assumed would take the role. Apparently the Ravenclaw known as Terry Boot would be Hermione's new partner in school relations, a pleasant surprise for three out of the four Houses.

But Slytherin House was quite put out. One member was feeling particularly vengeful.

And thus, The Plan was born.

~*~*~

**Author's Notes:** Does it sound interesting so far? Do you have any comments or suggestions? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** See the first chapter.

~*~*~

To say that Draco Malfoy was disappointed about not being Head Boy is a bit of an understatement

Actually, Draco was surprisingly calm. Over the years he'd learned the very Slytherin trait of tact. That isn't to say his calm exterior belied a peaceful acceptance, oh no. Inside, he was fuming, but the rest of the world didn't need to know that.

When owl alerting him of his Head Boy status never came, Draco didn't worry. He figured that some stupid Mudblood working the Owl Post simply misdirected the letter.

So he'd waited. And waited. 

When time had run out and the letter hadn't come, Draco was fine. That is to say, all the House Elves learned rather quickly to stay out of Little Master's way, unless they enjoyed the black-and-blue fashion. But really, if he wasn't to be Head Boy, so be it. 

Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. He was enraged that his heir had not gained the supreme position of student power- obviously the little runt was defective. Must have been from Narcissa's bloodline. 

Speaking of Narcissa, she had become very skillful with healing equipment- her clumsy boy was always tripping over his father's cane or accidentally hitting his head on table corners. So it came as no surprise to her that when Lucius realized Draco hadn't been appointed Head Boy, Draco had approached her with a broken arm and a black eye. 

"Quidditch accident, Mum. Damned House Elves set both Bludgers on me at once- would have gotten away, too, if I would've had a Firebolt Plus, instead of that bloody Nimbus 3000." 

Narcissa smiled as she murmured some binding charms and promised her baby that he'd go to school with a consolation Firebolt Plus. 

Of course, once he was at school, in the Great Hall, hearing another name being called out for Head Boy, something inside of Draco Malfoy snapped. He sneered at the sandy-haired Ravenclaw and glowered at the Gryffindor Mudblood who was just a bit too happy in her applause. The idea of the pair of them strutting along as the top students made his blood boil. 

Then, he smiled. _That's quite alright,_ he thought, _they'll get what's coming to them. Nobody shows up a Malfoy and doesn't suffer the consequences._

At that moment, Draco Malfoy began to work on The Plan. 

**Author's Notes:** I know this chapter isn't terribly long, but I'm hoping to increase in length each time. I'm updating this about two hours after uploading the prologue, so I haven't received any reviews yet. In the future, however, I will be giving thanks and comments to all reviewers from the previous chapter. 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
